Peace Ruler
by SpontaneousInsanity
Summary: After their most recent news Katie thought that things for her and George couldn't possibly get worse. This was until Alicia forced her to go to the doctors. This may have proved her wrong. Or perhaps things will be a lot better now.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: New story from me. It's kind of weirdly written but I wanted to be more in Katie's thoughts so everything in the Italics is her direct thought straight from her mind. **

* * *

_  
When you have about no self-confidence, you're terrified of almost everything, and you have serious commitment issues it's just generally not a good thing for you to be taking part in a war with like basically you're entire world. So then I'm sure you're wondering, because I know that I am; why in the world would I, Katherine Elizabeth Bell, possibly be prancing around Hogwarts castle while there is possibly the worst war in the history of history (which is quite a long history so you know) is taking place. Well person in my head its simple….I'm here because my long time boyfriend (of only two years but that's a long time for me) and my greatest friend of all time are around here risking their lives._

_Oliver I'm not so worried about because he's terrified of death but he's just here to look like the hero and the super star quidditch player that will get all of the publicity when this is all over….god hoping that this ever does end. Now George on the other hand, that kid never knows when to shut up. Always saying too much and getting himself in bad positions these days. I suppose with his little brother being best friends with the protagonist of this war he has some reason to be supportive and run around with Fred basically trying to get themselves into trouble. His whole family is here. I love the Weasleys…my family are all at home hiding hoping that it will all be over soon and no one will ask them too many questions. _

"AH!" _I think someone just died next to me…._

"Katie are you alright?" Alicia called back to me.

"Is…is….is that person dead?" _I hate death, I hate dead people, I hate dying, I hate anything that starts with the letter d and has to do with the end of someone's life. I mean I don't even know that person…what they did, who they were, if they had a family, and I'm just supposed to walk right on by their dead carcass like it's nothing new?!_

"Yeah Kates I don't know if you noticed but we are in a war right now…so commonly there are a lot of those around here" She screamed flailing her arms about trying to get me to keep running.

"I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this…." _I'm officially freaking out right now….god damn my caring for people….I swear if George gets himself killed in this I'm going to kill him……or something….I'll mess up his funeral! HA!_

"KATIE PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" She screamed and grabbed my arm to get me to run at her pace. _Damn she's basically just dragging me in the wind right now…_

"I can't do this I can't I can't I just can't!" _I tend to freak out in times like these._

"Alicia!"

"AH!" I'M GONNA DIE!

"KATES RELAX IT'S JUST ME!" _Lee Jordan popped out of nowhere….I almost hit him with a curse._

"Well don't pop out on people like that in the middle of a battle!"

"I didn't pop out of anywhere I fully called Alicia's name ahead of time hoping not to scare either of you" _Yeah well it didn't work._

"Katie is basically having a break down right now…I don't know why you guys let her come I knew she would be like this" _I am not breaking down….okay so I am but I can still help I think!_

"Because George figures she'd be better here where she knows what's going on verse being at home having a worse melt down because she thinks we're all dead" _I would not do that……oh wait yeah I would._

"I guess that's true but she's going to get us both killed if she is out in the battling area" _Crap I knew I should have paid attention in defense against the dark arts…or at least during the whole DA thing. I really need to work on that whole paying attention thing. OH CRAP IS THAT A DEATH EATER?!_

"KATIE COME ON!!!" _SHIT ALICIA IS ALREADY RUNNING!_

_OH SHIT! _

_EW did I really just trip over a dead person? Oh yeah I'm running. _

"You really need to pay more attention to your surroundings!" Alicia yelled at me once we got into the great hall. _It's weird how different this castle is now that it's like a giant battleground. _

"How was I to know that there was a death eater coming and to look out for dead people while I'm running trying not to become one?!" _It sounded smarter in my head._

"KATIE! We are in a war! God you're going to get yourself killed here!" _I told her I couldn't do this._

"I'm sorry I'm not good at these kinds of things anymore you know that!" _It's sad how I used to be brave. I mean I was in Gryffindor so I was brave…but things change and I'm anything but these days. I wish sometime I that I still was but it just doesn't work anymore. _

"Kates….I'm sorry I'm just freaking out too." Alicia said giving me a hug.

"Maybe you two should stay in here and hide out for a bit until it's necessary for you to fight again….to be safe" Lee said.

"What so just sit in here and blast anyone who comes close?" _that doesn't seem very fun._

"Katie I think right now that would be the best thing. I'll trying to get back in here every once in awhile to give you updates" He said and ran out the door.

"Well so now what?" Alicia half smiled.

"This sucks 'lic"

"Yeah I know but I need to stay with you and we are both way too stress to have our and other peoples lives depend on us right now so maybe Lee is right and this will be best" She said swinging her arms around a bit.

"Yeah…..I guess. I wish I knew where my boys where though" _Stupid boys going out and having to be all brave and leaving me behind to freak out and wonder if they are even still alive._

"Oh I know…I wish I knew where everyone was. I keep trying so hard not to look at all the dead bodies in case I'll see someone that I won't want to see ya know….so far it's only been a few people I recognize and then a bunch of people I didn't even really know….I saw Claire I think….made me feel kind of bad about all the bad things we said about her." _Claire was this girl in Hufflepuff, Alicia's year, that annoyed the crap out of us so we both despised and always said mean things…it's weird to think how many times we would say that she needs to just die or something like that….it's awkward now that she really is._

"That's weird to think about" I said…_it's weird to be able and stop and just think about what's going on._

"Hey wanna go sit in the big chairs?" She smiled at me.

"Alicia Lynnette we are at a time of war and the only thing you can think about is sitting in the big chairs?!" _I'm actually laughing right now…leave it to Alicia to have it so that I'm standing with blast and screams all around me a few dead bodies in view and she can actually make me laugh._

"Well we have nothing better to do, they'd be big enough to hide behind if anyone came in, and we have never and will never again have a chance to do that" She smiled

"Mkay" _I just giggled….and I'm running and laughing…..we are the weirdest people in the world._

"I think this is more terrifying then being out there fighting"

"What is?"

"Just sitting here listening to people screaming"

"Yeah I think it's getting bad that I'm getting used to it."

"Do you think it will ever be over?"

"God I hope so…Harry is trying really hard though so as long as he is alive we are free to go I think"

"Yeah I guess…it's weird ya know…to think like what happens if he loose…will what's-his-face kill all of us or what?"

"Yeah I don't know I haven't even thought about that"

"I guess its better that way"

"Shit I think I here someone coming"

_Damn these really are big chairs._

"FRED! PERCY!" Alicia squealed as she was peering over the top of her chair.

"Oh my god it's good to see you guys!" _Where's the other one, George never goes anywhere without Fred or Me. Oh shit oh shit oh shit…._

"What are you two doing in here?" Fred asked.

"Kates was freaking out and I was freaking out so Lee told us that it would be safer for everyone if we just hide out here" Alicia explained

"Where's George?!" _Who cares why we are here why isn't George here_.

"He went with Dad somewhere I'm sure he's fine though" Fred said giving me a comforting look. _He's always been so kind to me. I mean I am his twin's best friend, next to him, so I'm assuming he knows everything George knows about me and always seems to be sympathetic for me…knowing that I easily freak out._

"Okay…"I said sounding a bit too unsure.

"It will be okay Kates don't worry" He said giving me a half hug.

"Alright Fred we need to get going" Percy said.

"Yeah…. right" Fred said after looking me straight in the eyes.

"BE CAREFUL YOU TWO!" I yelled as they left the great hall.

"Ya wanna just stay back here?" Alicia asked

"Yeah we got to sit in the big chairs long enough" _I'm leaving that happier place that I was in earlier._

"Shit someone else is coming" Alicia said.

"Girls! Girls where are you?!" Lee screamed.

"Back here Lee! We were hiding because we didn't know who you were" Alicia explained.

"Oh…well good." He smiled.

"Did you see George?!" I asked him.

"Yeah, upstairs, and he's okay and said that he would come down here and try to get to talk to you as soon as he could." He explained.

"Shit gotta run though I'll come back in a bit" He said and ran out the door near were we could see someone fighting.

"Oliver's okay too" He yelled from the doorway with a chuckle. _Why that's chuckle worthy I'll never know…._

Suddenly four people ran into the room blasting spells all over the place. I couldn't see who they were being that I was playing dead and hiding and it was dark except for the flashes of spells. The room lit up green, there was a scream, and then a yell, and then three people left the room.

"Kates…Kates…did we just hear someone die?" Alicia asked me.

"I think so…." I said and reached out to hug her.

"I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this…" I was whispering to myself.

"Katie not the time" Alicia said. _I have this weird thing when I'm freaking out lately were I say can't a lot. My mom thinks that I some what believe that if I accept that I can't do something it will magically change and I won't have to. So this leaves me saying can't over and over and over again hoping that things will change…is only a little true…because I don't do it on purpose._

"Sorry" _Maybe if I close my eyes it will be better._

I just lay there for god only knows how long with my eyes closed not paying attention to any of the people who were running in and out of the great hall. I think I heard Alicia crying a few times. I tried to comfort her by rubbing her back but it wasn't working very well. I suck at comforting people.

Suddenly in the mix of the screams there was this loud voice, Voldermort's I guess but I don't really know. We heard it earlier and it was back now. Basically telling the death eaters to stop and Harry to give himself up. I didn't know how likely it would be for him to do that but I was hopeful that it was over.

"It's over…just like that?" Alicia asked me as we were standing up.

"For now at least." I said and sighed. People were gathering in the hall to count the dead and see who is still alive. This was indeed an awkward event but one that had to come eventually.

I spotted red and hair and naturally went right towards it.

"Kates!" I heard Oliver's voice from the crowds of crying people.

"Oliver!" _Thank god he is okay!_

"Okay so I just wanted to let you know that I was okay and now I'm going to go help bring some of the bodies down here" _Ew I would never be able to pick up anyone's dead and bleeding bodies…but by the look of him blood is not a problem. Oh gross and I hugged him! Well at least I'm fine with blood….as long as those bleeding aren't like dying or dead._

"Oh shit!" Alicia said clapping her hand to her mouth. _I have no desirer what so ever to see what it is that she is gasping about but I know I have to eventually._

_The Weasleys are all standing around crying…first sign bad…..I'm too far away. WHY CAN"T MY LEGS GO FASTER! I see Molly, oh god she's bawling…., Arthur is there holding up Molly, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Percy….oh god oh god oh god where are the other two!?!?!?!?!?!_

My legs stopped moving as I came upon the sight of a lifeless Fred lying in the mix of the group.

"Fred…." I said quietly

"It's Fred what's wrong is he okay?!" Alicia was asking frantically. She's too short to see over the people and I'm blocking her because I can't move and now I can't see because this blurry crap just took over my eyes.

"Oh god Kates can you see what happened" Alicia now basically trampling me.

"Katherine!" Molly sobbed out to me.

_I can't believe this it can't be true…where is George?!?_ Molly reached out to hug me now both of us bawling and I looked down at Fred lying completely lifeless except he still had that slight smile and joy in his eye that made him one of the twins that I love so much.

"George?" I finally got out in between sobs.

"He doesn't know yet" Arthur told me while patting me and Molly on the shoulders.

"Where is he?" I can't bear thinking what this will be like for him.

"There" Charlie pointed to the beginning of the crowd in the room as George stumbled in with a smile on his face not having any idea of what he was about to find out. He spotted his family and started over shortly realizing that something horrible happened as all of his us had our bawling eyes on him as he crossed the room.

He began running and I could tell when he saw. He stopped and all of the happiness and joy that has ALWAYS been on George's face left and looked like it would never come back again.

He ran to his brother's side and stared into his lifeless eyes, George's now seeming deader then Fred's.

"He's….he's…." George kept saying unable to say the next word that could quite possibly make it official that half of his life was now dead. _I can't even imagine…it feels like one fourth of my life is dead just because half of my life is George…_

I knelt down next to him, tears on the edges of his eyes.

"Kates…...is he really gone?" He asked me quietly while the rest of his family members weren't paying attention anymore.

_This kills me. I might as well be dead. I think it would hurt less if I was sitting here next to both of their bodies then seeing just George left here alone to suffer. His whole life was with Fred. From birth on there was never a moment he was without his brother by his side. And now never again will he be there. Ever….for the rest of George's life he will not have Fred. These things all going threw my mind as I knew they are going threw his and all I can do is stare at him and cry. I'm the worst best friend ever……._

George and I sat there staring at Fred for most of the commotion. When Voldermort said that Harry was dead I think we were both hoping at that moment that he would just kill us. George never spoke. He just stared at me or the body. When the fight broke out again I had no idea what George would do. For awhile he just sat there listening to the fighting around us and I just sat there staring at him waiting for his next move. Then suddenly he let out at deep terrifying scream stood up and ran out the door. I ran after him to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Perce who did it?!" George screamed to his brother.

"What?" Percy yelled.

"Who killed him" George yelled with more rage then I ever thought possible for a Weasley.

"George come with me!" Lee yelled and George took off running with me still running faster then I ever have before in my life behind him.

George was on a rampage blasting over any death eater in site as he ran. A death eater was running at George and Lee that they didn't see him and I blasted him with more power then I ever have before in my life. Lee froze and looked at me astonished that I actually still can use my wand. George kept running and I ran after him.

I blasted down at least seven more after that just because I saw them. At one point George and I were dueling with three of them and Lee had one of his own. George and I got all of ours down and Lee's.

"Kates where was this earlier" Lee asked. I just glared at him. I looked at George and he was panting with more fury in his eyes then I've ever seen in anyone's before. It scared me to see him like that but I completely agreed with his fury as we ran around together. Lee had to calm us down a bit because he was afraid we were getting too carried away.

Molly was dueling Bellatrix with what until this point I thought was impossible but she actually had a more raging look about her then George and I combined. I wanted so badly to help her but she was screaming at everyone to back off. Bellatrix fell to the floor and her life left her. Molly smiled a terrifying victorious smile and George smiled one better.

There was some commotion and Harry was back. He put up some spell and everyone stopped fighting to watch him and Voldermort duel. George had no interest in who won anymore.

He ran back to Fred's body and I followed.

"Fred…" He said as he collapsed to the ground next to the body and began to cry. His fury and rage now completely gone and nothing was left but a mass amount of tears.

I walked over and sat down next to him.

"He can't be gone Kate…he just can't….he's going to wake up! It's just a prank! Fred this is fantastic I wish I thought of it but you can wake up now!" George was screaming and hugging his brother. _This is more painful to watch then someone shooting puppies. _

"George…" I said weakly. He looked up at me with all of the blood and grime now separated into three parts on his face by the tears. At that moment he leapt up and hugged me so hard I couldn't even breathe…..


	2. Chapter 2

_I absolutely hate funerals. They just bother me. It's just a bunch of people coming to see a bunch of other people crying over the death of someone, and they say things about said person that they would have never told the person in life. I think the thing I hate most about funerals is that constant talking about the person in the past tense. The he WAS a great person, or I remember when he did that. Sometimes I think funerals were only started so that people can talk about the said dead person enough that they can fully realize that they'll never see that person again after that day._

"I hate good-byes" I said to Alicia as we were in the apartment getting ready for the funeral.

"I hate funerals" She said.

"Yeah but it's just going to be so weird ya know, like with out him here." I said.

"Oh I know. How has George been handling everything?" She asked me.

"I haven't talked to him since that night" _George hasn't left his room since the night of his brother's death; Mrs. Weasley is really worried about him. She even made me come over one night but he wouldn't leave his room. She's been sliding food under the door for him but she doesn't know if he has been eating it or not. It took a week of convincing for him to actually agree to come out for the funeral. _

"It's still so surreal" Alicia said. I was walking into the living room when I saw a picture of the group all pushing each other around and in the back corner Fred and George were trying to squish me out of the picture. All three of us had smiles so big that they looked like they were about to burst off our faces. I couldn't help but think that things will never be like this again. With this thought I connected happiness, thus concluding that we may never be cheerful again.

Suddenly it felt as though a dementor was near by and it killed me to realize that there wasn't and that this was just natural feeling.

"Ready to go?" Alicia asked.

"As all ever be…" I said with a weak smile. We apparated to the burrow and even from where we appeared you could see hundred's of witches and wizards all in black. I walked up and all around us there were people bawling their eyes out. Some of them I didn't even recognize but the Weasley's decided to let anyone who knew of Fred and wanted to pay respects to come, so their could have been a hundred people there who barely even knew him but knew of him enough to care that he died.

I walked to the front of the group and there was the casket. The motionless body gave me the creeps and as soon registered it as his dead body I couldn't help but stand their in abeyance.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked me.

"Yeah…I'm…fine" I said and recollected myself enough to walk again.

"Alicia…Kates" We heard a faint voice say our way.

"Angelina!" Alicia said. _Angelina was probably the closest one out of all of us to Fred. She might have even been closer to him then George in some ways. They've been going out since they're sixth year and have been engaged for three months. They never picked a date for the wedding because they didn't know how long the war was going to last. I'm going crazy right now and I can't even imagine what it must be like for her._

"How are you doing?" Alicia asked when Angelina got to us.

"I'm not really sure yet" She kind of tried to smile and then burst into tears.

"It will all be okay in the end" Alicia said giving Angelina a hug. I saw the sparkle of the ring on Angelina's finger streak across my vision and just wanted to cry for her.

"Is it not the end?" Angelina kind of half chuckled and cried more.

"I'm going to go find George" _I can't take this anymore._

"Okay I'll catch up in a bit" Alicia said.

I walked through the rest of the crowd trying to avoid the casket for the most part until I saw something neon orange in that direction on the ground. On my double take I noticed that they were shoes. Neon orange shoes, with black dress pants, a hula shirt, a hot pink tie, and a black sports coat topped off with some legendary red hair. From the back he'd just look like a dressed up Weasley, and from the front it was obvious that it was George.

"Should I even ask about the outfit" I said as I reached him.

"Fred always said that if everyone wears black to a funeral how can anyone stick out…so he always wanted to do this. I figure its suiting" He said. _ Anything else would just be ridiculous._

"How are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm sick of that question" He said flatly.

"Then what would you prefer?" I asked.

"Why Georgy dearest you're looking ravishing today" He said.

"Well then Georgy dearest you are indeed looking ravishing today" I smiled and he smiled back.

"I hate funerals" He said.

"Me too, it never really seems to make anyone feel better." I said.

"It might make Fred feel better" George said looking into my eyes with a crazed look. It was going to take some time before he accepted the fact that Fred was gone and I understood that.

"I don't like the open casket" He said after awhile.

"Why not?" I asked

"I don't like seeing him like that" He answered, staring past me towards the line of people crying in front of it.

"I've been trying to avoid it" I admitted.

"Me too… though I'm not afraid to admit that I wasn't tempted to take Fred out and lie down in it and creep people out….Fred would have found that funny. But it would have been too much for everyone else" He said putting his hands in his front pockets.

"Smart choice, though you're right Fred would have liked it" I smiled at him. _ I've never seen George this awkward and uncomfortable before. He was normally really bold in whatever he was doing. Even if I knew that he didn't want to be doing something it was a very rare thing that he ever let anyone else know that he was uncomfortable. Right now it was beyond obvious._

I looked over towards Alicia and Angelina. Angelina was still bawling but now Mrs. Weasley was joining her and Alicia looked lost. I thought about going to help but I suck at comforting people. So I might as well stay here with the delusional one. _Do I smell alcohol? _

"Are you drinking?" I asked as I turned back around and saw George holding some kind of bottle.

"Yep" He said making a face at the feeling of the bitter alcohol burning his throat.

"Well thanks for lying to me" I said sarcastically.

"What I'm not ashamed of it" He said taking another shot of it.

"Don't you think Fred would be a little concerned if you where getting drunk at his funeral" I asked

"Nope he'd be proud" He said taking another gulp.

"What makes you think that?" I asked

"Well you see, when we were kids we told each other that at our weddings the one not getting married would get super drunk, and steal the thunder of the whole thing. It was planned as sort of a last hurrah thing figuring that our weddings would be where we would have to grow up and apart. It's our decided way of saying good-bye. I figure it's suitable in this situation." He said honestly.

"Aw George why do you have to have a good reason for getting drunk?" I complained.

"What do you mean" He asked.

"I don't really fancy seeing my best friend wasting away in alcohol and making a fool of himself on the way out" I said.

"Well I've got enough to go around if you want some." He smiled.

"No thanks" _I've never really approved of getting drunk. I mean not that I've never been drunk before but it has to be in the right situation where it's okay and there is no way to make a complete ass out of myself…_

They started having everyone sit for the funeral to begin and there was just a sea of black. It started to look like the ground was the night sky.

The actual funeral began and everyone began crying even more. George was now officially drunk as he was making stupid comments to me that would only be said under the influence. _I can't stand this…_

"You know what George give me one of those" I said pointing to his bottle. He charmed up a bottle and it filled itself with firewiskey and I chugged down a bunch.

"Welcome to the dark side" He said clinking his bottle to mine………….

…….."Katie are you drunk?" Alicia asked me

"No silly why would I be drunk?" I said poking her in the nose because it seemed like it would be fun…it was.

"You and George are making fools of yourselves!" She complained.

"Well he's SUPER drunk!" I said basically shouting the word super…maybe I'm super drunk too……..

………George was up front talking, his words are really slurred and people were looking ashamed of him. Mrs. Weasley seemed to understand so she just cried. I couldn't really make out what he was saying but I did know that he started to cry half way through his speech. And like it was a movie when he started to cry it began to rain and all around me people put up their umbrellas. It was mildly entertaining to see the all of the black umbrellas appear around me as I just sat there and let the rain soak through my clothes. George came back down and sat next to me.

"Fred liked me speech" He said to me.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"He started to cry" George said and pointed up towards the sky, and then I started to cry…………

……….."Katie will you control George please while I take care of Angelina?!" Alicia screamed to me as George was running about the empty chairs after the funeral while everyone was on their ways to the burial grounds. There were a few people left who were looking at George like he was mental because he was running on top of all of the chairs saying empty every time he stepped on one.

"George get down you're going to get hurt" I meant to sound stern but it came out more of a giggle.

"They are all empty Kates!" He laughed manically.

"All one hundred and eighty billion million of them! Just emptiness!" He cackled.

I stood up on the chairs next to me and tried to get over to where George was. When I was like five chairs away he threw his arms up into the air and just faced the rain. I almost slipped on the wet chairs about ten times.

"Hey nobody! I'm an individual! No more twin for me! No sir just me!" He screamed into the air like it was taunting him about it earlier.

"George get down you're going to get hurfajtt" I started to say but then fell off of my chair and into his arms and then we both fell to the ground kicking around about ten chairs around us and bursting into laughter that soon turned into laughing the word ow over and over.

"Oh my God are you two alright?" Alicia said running over to us.

"We're fine!" I shouted still laughing and still on top of George. I rolled over and was face to face with George and was met with a very awkward feeling where we both stopped laughing. I jumped up to my feet and helped him up trying to ignore the last part.

"Come on you two I don't trust you apparating like that" Alicia said.

"I'm fine!" I said and then immediately afterwards fell on my face.

"HAHAH no you're not!" George laughed at me……….

….."Katie I don't think Oliver would approve of this behavior" one of Oliver's friends said at the burial grounds.

"Yes well Oliver doesn't even have the balls to come to his own good friend's, and girlfriend's best friend's brother's funeral so I really don't give a fuck what Oliver would approve of!" I shouted at him. _ It was a touchy subject because I really wanted Oliver to be here with me today but he "had a game in France that he just couldn't miss" So he didn't come. He took two bloody months off to fight in the war to make his ass look nicer but to take time off to grieve over the loss of a good friend, that's just silliness_……….

…………They lowered the casket into the ground and George and I lost it. Both of us began bawling at about the same time and didn't stop until almost everyone was gone and they started to put dirt on the casket. _Good-bye Fred_……

….."Come on you two I'll take you guys home, but I'm going to stay with Angelina tonight Kates you think you'll be okay alone?" Alicia asked me.

"Yeah I'll be fine" I told her.

"Okay" She said and we apparated to the burrow.

"I don't want to stay here tonight" George said

"What do you mean" Alicia asked, obviously on her last nerves.

"I can't…I don't want to be in that room right now" He said, eyes still red from crying.

"He can stay at our place" I stated.

"Okay….yeah I guess so…lets go" She said and apparated us right into our apartment.

"Now I want you two to just go to bed…if you need anything just send an owl and I'll be here as fast as I can" She said and then disappeared.

"Well…good night George…" I said and started towards my room.

"Wait Kates" He said and I stopped in my tracks.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Can I sleep in with you tonight?" He asked sheepishly.

"Um…what's wrong with the couch?" I asked

"I just really don't want to be alone tonight…" He said and I looked at his pathetic face with his eyes still red. _Damn you George and you're making sense tonight._

"Okay fine come on" I said and went into my room. I plopped down on my bed still in my black dress because I was way too tired and drunk to think about taking it off right now.

I felt the weight of George on my bed and got that awkward feeling again. I could tell he had the same feeling because he was looking at me funny. He looked at me for awhile and then just lay down next to me.

Suddenly I felt his arm wrap around my waist and I flopped over to face him but his face was a lot closer to me then I thought it was. We were like inches apart and I had strange urges.

Apparently he felt the same way because he pulled me in closer to him and suddenly I felt his lips on mine. At first my commonsense told me to pull away but my body made me stay and I let George take me away. Let's just say it was a lot easier for him to take off my dress then it was for me too…………

* * *

**a/n: Tee hee sorry for the cliff hanger but it was necessary trust me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: So now the storyline is officially ****starting. Umm... enjoy.**

* * *

_ Oh god I think I'm going to be sick again!_

"Kates are you puking again?" Alicia asked me.

_I can't answer you because my mouth is currently being occupied._

"Maybe you should go to the doctor and make sure that you didn't do anything to you're stomach." She said in her motherly voice that she commonly uses on me as she came into the bathroom.

"I was puking two days after the funeral and was fine for over three weeks. I'm pretty sure that this is something completely different" I said.

"It would still make me feel better if you let me take you to the doctor" She said. _ I'm fine crazy lady just let me puke in peace!_

"Fine!" I gave up.

"Katherine Bell" The healer called. I got up and walked into the room.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"Not really anything but I've been puking a lot lately so my roommate is worried about me and wanted me to come in and get checked up. I'm mainly here just to appease her." I explained.

"Have you eaten anything that could have made you sick like this?" She asked.

"Um I haven't really been feeling up to eating anything in a few days and I would have thought that something I ate would be gone by now in the time that I've been puking" I explained.

"Well you never know; I've seen some of those Weasley tricks last for months" She said and I sighed. _I wonder if I will ever be able to hear that and not get suddenly depressed._

"Well I don't think that I've consumed one of those because I've eaten quite enough of them to know what they feel like" I explained.

"Do people like to prank you?" She asked with a weird look on her face.

"No I'm just really good friends with the Weasleys" I laughed

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear about the one of them…did you know him well?" She asked.

"Not as well as I know his brother." I said. _This is a really awkward conversation._

"So anyways Katherine, I'll just do some simple tests and make sure nothings out of the ordinary." She said and walked over and did a few charms with her wand.

"When was the last time that you menstruated?" _This is a random question to ask…when was the last time…oh shit am I late…crap I don't even know when the last time was._

"I really don't know" I admitted

"Is there any chance that you could be pregnant?" _Why is she asking me this? Is she really questioning me or does she know something that I don't? Is there any chance that I could be pregnant? I haven't seen Oliver in like months so it's unlikely._

"I don't think so…." I said

"Well is there any possibility that you are?" She asked….

"Do you think that I am?" I asked

"It's possible" She said. _How the hell could I be pregnant, this can't be happening._

"I can do a pregnancy test to know for sure if you want me too" _Well that depends…if I am pregnant I don't want to know… I can't be pregnant….there is just no way._

"I guess so" I said. _This can't be happening…what am I going to do if I am. No I can't be it just doesn't happen like this._

"Well it looks like you are" _Shit did she really just say that._

"Are you sure?" _I can't be…I'd know if I was and I'm not._

"Yes…its looks like you're about four weeks into it" _Four weeks…wait I haven't seen Oliver in over five weeks…how can I be four weeks pregnant. Maybe someone raped me. I can't do this…I can't be pregnant it's just not possible…_

"Kates…are you home?" Alicia said when she got home from work.

"Yeah…I'm in my room." _Which is where I'm going to be until I starve to death._

"How did your appointment go?" _Terribly _

"It depends really."_Maybe I shouldn't tell her, because if I tell her it will be a lot harder to get away with starving myself to death. _

"What do you mean it depends?"

"Well there's absolutely nothing wrong with my stomach, and I'm not deathly ill or anything." _Well it really depends on you term of deathly ill. _

"So then you're fine?"

"No I'm very far from fine."

"Then what's wrong"_Everything._

"Ugh," I said and rolled over in bed so that I wasn't facing her.

"Katie just tell me…" she asked in a very worried and whiny voice.

"Impregnant," I mumbled into my pillow.

"What?" she asked.

"Nope, I said it once. You didn't hear, so oh well," I said.

"Katie just tell me… it can't be that bad," she said.

"Oh really?!" I laughed.

"Well, can it?" she asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Alicia," I sighed and threw my arms up over my head, on my pillow.

"Well, I would say I'll help but you have to tell me what's wrong for that to work very well."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you." _Though I guess this kills the plan of me starving to death. _

"I'm pregnant," I said and the expression on her face went from worried to happy to concerned so fast that I thought her face was about to implode.

"DIBS ON BEING GODMOTHER!" Alicia blurted.

"Nice response dork, I tell you that my entire life just drastically changed and all you have to say is that you dibs on being godmother," I shove my head back into my pillow.

"Sorry, but I just want to get it clear before Angelina finds out so that we are certain that I get that honor." She smiled.

"Well, goodness I never would have thought that you would have taken this so hard," I said sarcastically.

"Well, sorry but I don't really care either way. But to appease you I'll be serious. Does Oliver know yet?" she asked.

"No see but here's the problem." _It's not his… _

"Katie, I'm sure that he'd be willing to pause his Quidditch career to help you raise his kid." _First of all, no he wouldn't, and especially not because it's not even his. _

"That's not the problem."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm not exactly sure whose it is," I said and then closed my eyes waiting for the blow of this news to hit her.

"Ohh, Katie what did…who did you do?!?"

"No one! I mean well obviously someone but the healer said that I'm four weeks pregnant and I haven't seen Oliver since the war was going on."

"Then whose could it be?"

"I have no idea."

"Is she sure you're pregnant?"

"Yeah but they can be wrong sometimes can't they?"

"No….are you sure you didn't cheat on him?"

"Pretty sure…"

"Well let's think back to four weeks ago…what did you do then, or I guess the correct question is who did you do?" Alicia laughed.

"Alicia, this really isn't the time."

"Yeah, but I keep having the opportunity and I take the…you know you would have too."

"Probably."

"Anyways…four weeks ago…four weeks ago was Fred's funeral…and you were pretty drunk….were you with any guys that night?"

"No just you, Angelina, and George…." _Oh my god! No we didn't did we…it can't be…there is no way I could possibly be pregnant with my best friend's baby. That would just be so fucked up on so many levels. _

"Oh, my God! I left you two here alone that night too! You didn't!!" Alicia squealed.

"I don't think so! But I was ridiculously drunk so how should I know!" _Oh my God, oh my God it can't be true there has to be someone else, anyone else. I would rather have gotten raped or something and be birthing the child of some random person that be spawning something from George. _

"Well, think really hard about that night" _'At first my common sense told me to pull away but my body made me stay and I let George take me away.' Oh my god we did! _

"OH MY GOD!"

"No way! You actually had sex with George!"

"I did! What the hell Alicia!"

"How is this my fault!?"

"You left two drunk people of the opposite sex in an empty apartment!"

"How was I to know that you two were going to do it?"

"I don't know but it's a lot easier to blame you for this that anyone else." _It can't be…I can't be…this can't be… _

"You could blame George for his damn sexiness that seduced you."

"ALICIA!"

"Sorry I can't help it; I wish I knew this in better circumstances because I would totally rub your face in it!"

"You're not helping!" I screamed

"Yes I am… I'm the comic relief is such a stressful situation…but awww little baby kaorgie"

"Kaorgie?"

"Yeah Kates and Georgie."

"Oh GOD, Alicia I really need to you be serious right now!"

"Alright, so what are you going to do?" she said while poking my stomach.

"What the hell am I going to do?! I'm pregnant with my best friend's baby! What am I going to tell Oliver?!"

"Oh shit Oliver….he's not going to take this well..."

"What if the press finds out that _THE_ Oliver Wood's girlfriend is pregnant with someone else's baby!" _ I might as well just go jump out the window right now... _

"They won't find out"

"They will eventually! Oh my god what is George going to do… My god I'm such a bitch… I simultaneously fucked up my and three other people's life!"

"Three?"

"Oliver, George, and this baby"

"Oh, Kates."

"Plus Oliver's going to break up with me! Oliver's not supposed to break up with me! We're meant to be together! Everyone thinks so!" _I've officially hit insanity and now I'm crying. Fan-fricken-tastic. _

"If you're really meant to be together then he won't care."

"Yes he will! What guy will be perfectly okay with the fact that his girlfriend is having a baby with her best friend? I mean even if he does get over it and we get married and start a family as planned it will still be awkward. 'Gee Mrs. Wood you have beautiful children but why does the oldest one have red hair.' 'Oh you see kind stranger I got really drunk and had a kid with my best friend.'" I said failing my arms around wildly.

"So, who cares what other people think?"

"Oliver does!"

"Honey, this is an unfortunate event but if Oliver really loves you as much as he says he does then he will accept it."

"I don't know Alicia, and what about George? I can't imagine this is going to make life so much easier for him."

"You never know it might."

"How does that make any sense! 'Hey George sorry about you're brother but look at the bright side now you're a father to a kid you had with you're skanky best friend' Yeah I can see he'll be thrilled."

"Katie you're not a skank! It won't be that bad. Maybe this will be a good distraction to keep his mind off of Fred."

"Easy for you to say."

"He'll be happy. I mean it's a baby! Everyone likes babies! They're like pie and everyone likes pie…and if they're not I'll draw a pie on it every day of its life. But never the less we'll all be there to support you through this and it will be okay." she said giving me a big hug.

"Thanks Alicia," I said and I started to calm down.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I don't know….I guess I should go tell George and see what he thinks."

"Sounds like a good plan…want me to come with you?"

"No, I should probably do this on my own. But thanks anyways," I said and gave her another hug.

"Are you going to tell Oliver when he gets back?" She asked

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Well I guess not but eventually I think he might notice." She laughed.

"Ugh I guess so then…" I sighed.

"If we have time we might be able to throw a surprise Katie's having a baby party! It's bad news in a good environment! You know streamers, noise makers, hats, and PIE." She giggled and crawled up into bed next to me._ I don't know what I would without Alicia. I would probably be dead. It's amazing the shit that I make her put up with and she is still always there for me. _

"Katie….."Alicia said after awhile.

"Hmm?"

"You're going to get fat," she laughed.

"Thanks for pointing that fact out 'lic," I chuckled.

"It won't be an ugly fat! It will be a 'look how cute I am while I'm pregnant' fat! All the non pregnant girls will be jealous; they'll want to be just like you…well maybe not pregnant with George's baby…" she added.

"Yeah that, or they will see me all alone and think I'm a slut or something."

"How? You won't be alone… actually right now you've got a surplus of boys!"

"Yeah, well they will have disowned me by then!"

"First off, George will never ever disown you because he loves you and I'm willing to bet he loves you more than Oliver does. Secondly I'm kicking Oliver's ass either way."

"How does Oliver get punished for me being stupid?"

"Well if he was around more, like maybe went to the funeral or something this might not have happened. I mean where is he right now, yeah that's right still out of the country. Therefore, he's a jackass whose only priority is whether or not they remember to magic off the zit he has in the picture for the magazine."

"I still can't believe I fucked this up. We were so perfect! I always knew I was bound to mess it up eventually, he probably knew too."

"But probably not, and you didn't mess it up. If you look at this as something that's going to be bad, then it will turn out bad."

"How am I supposed to look at this in a good way?"

"Well it's a baby."

"This baby is the product of drunken wild sex with my best friend after his brother's funeral!"

"Don't look at it that way."

"And there's no way I'm going to be able to support a baby."

"Ahem, it's George. There's no way he'd leave you by yourself there, dahling."

"I guess so. It's a scary thought, though…the product of a drunken George and I."

"It is a scary thought, but I bet it will be funny and cute. And smart but it will obviously get that from me"

"Oh gosh."

"Awww I'll be Auntie Alicia! Oh, and it will have thousands of cousins, and an amazing Grandma whose a great cook, and it will be super good at quidditch, and I'll teach it how to annoy you"

"That's a good thing?"

"But before you even think about names or clothes or food or anything remotely not related to telling George, you have to tell George," she said suddenly more serious and stern.

"Yeah I know, I'll tell him in the morning."

"Will you _really _though?"

"Yeah."

"Why put it off?"

"Because it's late."

"It's not _that _late."

"I'll do it tomorrow, but right now baby needs sleep." _I can so get used to this excuse. _

"Oh yeah, I can tell. Alright get some sleep," she said patting me on the stomach and hopping off of my bed.

"Mkay…good night."

"But hey…." she said as she stopped in my doorway. "Let me know when you tell him and then we can go shopping for baby stuff!"

"Oh goodness" I said and rolled to face away from her.

"Alright, g'night" she said and left my room.

"Night," I mumbled.

_I will never quite understand why she puts up with my shit as much as she does but I can honestly say that I'm extremely glad that she does, because if she hadn't come in here tonight I probably really would have attempted to kill myself or something. But she made me realize that it __won't be that bad after all. _

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_The fact that it's raining at the burrow just seems ridiculously appropriate. There is no way I can do this right now. I might as well just turn around and go, while I still have a chance. I mean I can always just make life a whole lot easier by pretending that its Oliver's baby until it's born. I mean I'm not even one hundred percent positive that it is George's. So this whole situation is silly and it would only be logical for me to turn around right now and go home. This is just stopped not turning around…Then again if it is George's it would be better to get all of this drama over with now before I have a kid crying while they are all spazing at me. Oh my god…I'm having a baby…This kid is going to be so fucked up. I might as well just put both of us out our misery right now._ "Katherine is that you out in the rain?" Molly yelled from the front door of their house. "Yes?" _Shit. That was where I was supposed to run away before she knew it was me._

"Oh dear, come and get out of the rain." _But I like the rain, it's comforting… and the thought of death by pneumonia seems simple enough right now._

"Come quickly! You're going to catch a cold!" she said shooing me in the house. _But I want to catch a cold. _

"What are you thinking just standing out there in the rain? Goodness me child, you could catch your death out there on a day like this!" _That was the most recent idea, and you'd throw me right back out there if you knew what was forming inside of me._

"George still isn't really his self quite yet, but I think there is some improvement since the funeral. Maybe he got some form of satisfaction out of making a fool of himself in front of all of his family and friends. I'll never quite understand that boy…but sure enough he'll be happy to see you here to visit him. Could have picked a better day to journey on I suppose, but to each their own I guess," Mrs. Weasley said as she fussed around the house. She always seemed to be busy cleaning or just doing something to occupy her time lately; I don't think I've ever seen the Weasley house this clean. Granted this could also be because half of the family is gone with their own lives and George never leaves his room, but I think it helps that Molly is constantly cleaning.

"Come sit down on the couch while I go see if I can convince George out of his room. And put this blanket on so you can warm up." She smiled as she wrapped a blanket around me and rushed her way up the stairs.

I stood there cocooned in a blanket just staring blankly at the stairs for awhile. _What am I doing? I suppose I should tell George that I'm pregnant either way. I mean he is my best friend, and Alicia did tell me to tell George, she was the one who failed to clarify what I was supposed to tell him. _

"George Weasley, open this door right now!" Molly was shouting at the top of the stairs. "Katherine dear would you come here?" she called down to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He doesn't believe that you're actually here because sometimes I say that you are just to get him out of this bleeding room," she explained, shouting more at the door than talking to me.

"I see," I said trying not to laugh at Molly's frustration with her son.

"George it really is me this time," I said trying my hardest not to laugh. The door flew open and I saw a bunch of red hair hanging upside down outside the window directly across from the door.

"Well blimey, it really is you!" He smiled and hopped back into his room.

"George, I have some bad news," _and you're never going to look at me the same way again._

"Hit me. I've gotten really good with bad news," George said sitting on the table near the window.

"AH! I don't know how!" _How do you tell someone that their life is basically over?!?!?_ "Kates just spit it out, it can be _that_ bad. I bet you I've heard worse!"

"But…I just.. I don't know.. with the…BLAH!" I said collapsing onto his bed.

"My god, woman what is it?!" George said throwing a pillow at me hitting me square in the stomach.

"George watch out!" _I don't even know why I said that…maybe I should tell him to throw more things at me…I'm such a horrible person. _

"What?!"

"UGH!" I screamed and then sat up and pointed to my belly. "Baby….Your baby" I said. "Wait what?!?!?" he said with a smirk on his face that I hadn't seen in sometime.

"Why is that a smirk worthy comment?!" _How can this possibly be funny?!?!_

"The thought of how that came to be humors me," he said, still smiling.

"How?"

"Well, you see Kates sometimes when a guy and a girl get too close…"

"GEORGE! I know how it happened but I fail to see how it's funny!" _Goodness and to think something with this things genetics is growing inside of me right now._

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" he asked still smiling even though I expected this comment to come with regret and hope that I would answer no.

"Yes, but I'm not exactly sure that it's yours. It's just that I know how long I've been pregnant and I haven't seen Oliver in that long…and well I don't exactly know what happened after…you know"

"Oh I do…" George said, smile now growing bigger.

"WHAT?!?!?"

George just smiled.

"Oh god, I'm never going to drink again."

"What, it's not _that_ bad that you slept with me is it?" He said actually sounded a tad too offended.

"No that's not exactly what I'm worried about; I'm more worried THAT I'M GOING TO BE A MOTHER!"

"Calm down Kates…it won't be that bad" he said and walked over and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Easy for you to say" I said and tried to not make eye contact with him. No matter how mad or any other random emotion that I was, if I look directly into George's eyes I instantly feel okay. So that doesn't really help when I'm trying to be mad at him or something.

"How so, according to you I'm going to be a father. I mean granted I'm not going to have to do that whole birthing thing and I'm not even going to pretend that if I could do it I would, because I know that I wouldn't, so I understand this freaking out thing. _But_ it will all be okay, you've got like nine months to get prepared for everything and I'll help as much as I can, even if it turns out not to be mine, and of course you have Alicia. So moral of my story, yeah it sucks that you have to give birth but you've got nine months before you really have to start freaking," he said in a really calm voice.

"I hate it when you're right, and I hate it even more when you sound so mature… in your own little George kind of way." _I obviously don't know how to sound that way._

"Yeah me too, but sometimes it's necessary. This would be an example of one of those times." He smirked.

"Anyways… do you have a plan at all?" He asked still way to serious for my liking. "No…I've only really told Alicia…and she made me tell you. Other then that I'm still hoping that I'll wake up soon and this was all a dream."

"Don't I know what you mean" He said with a heavy sigh and looked at the bed across the room from us.

"I'm really sorry George… I can't imagine this news makes things any better." I said and played with my fingers.

"Are you kidding me, compared to most of the news I've gotten lately this is fantastic. I mean yeah I lost one life close to me but at least this way I'm getting a new one in return…it's like God is trading with me."

"I guess that's one way to think of it" I almost chuckled. _I love how overly depressed people can find the good in the randomest of things like this. _

"Wait…I'm only the second person you've told? You haven't told you're parents yet…or Oliver?" he asked.

"I'm scared to…especially Oliver…"

"Understandable….but don't worry too much about it. He loves you and knows that people make mistakes. Maybe he won't take it that badly."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me."

"Well, because it's true. Alicia and I tend to know what we are talking about, you know." He smirked.

"So you think," I smiled.

"So, how do you find out whose it is for real?"

"I have a test scheduled for next week."

"Do I have to do anything for that?"

"I have no idea honestly."

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"You don't normally know that until like three or four months."

"It's a boy," he said confidently.

"What makes you say that?"

"I just can tell, I could tell with Ron and Ginny. My mom always loves telling people stories of when she was pregnant with Ron and I knew he was a boy. I was two and as soon as she told me she was pregnant I told her it was a boy, she didn't take it seriously obviously but then he turned out to be a boy and she just thought that it was chance. Then when she was pregnant with Ginny I told her that this one was a girl and as we know she was. So never the less I can tell," he stated proudly.

"A boy then?" I said and looked down at my stomach. _I'm having a kid…possibly a son…I'm going to have a little son pitter patting around my house…oh god I don't even have a house….I can't very well be still living with Alicia with a kid. _

"It's a strange thought," he said after awhile.

"What is?"

"The thought of us having a kid."

"Tell me about it."

"Have you thought about what we are going to do after this?" he asked, and for almost the first time tonight he didn't have a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well like…are you still going to stay with Oliver…or should we like do something?" he asked awkwardly.

"I really have no idea…. It would be weird wouldn't it…you and me. We can't really base an entire relationship on just the fact that we got drunk and ended up with a kid…Can we?"

"I guess not…and I mean you're in love with Oliver and I wouldn't want to break that up….You are still in love with Oliver right?" He started to play with the corner of the sheet on his bed and forced himself not to make eye contact with me.

"I think so…granted I have no idea if he will still be in love with me after this…"

"If he has any smarts left in his brain after all of those hits by bludgers, than this won't bother him at all. He wouldn't give up someone as amazing as you over something this simple."

"George…have I ever told you that you're amazing? I seriously don't know what I would ever do without you and Alicia."

"No you've never told me that…but you don't have to... it's pretty obvious, however. " He chuckled.

"We're having a kid," I said again more to myself then him.

"We are… When are you going to tell your parents?" he asked.

"Not until I absolutely have to. They will probably be the last to know." _I don't get along that well with my parents. They were both Hufflepuff in school, as was my older brother, so I had that difference with them and many more after that. _

"I figured that would be your answer. You should probably tell them soon."

"I'll tell them when I know more of what I'm going to do with my… well I guess our, lives."

"Makes sense I guess."

"Do you want to tell Molly?"

"Nah… I'll wait a bit… for your sake at least. I don't even want to think about how much she would be all over you if she knew you meant a grandkid. She'll be force feeding you and making you rest constantly, so might as well wait until you have to start actually worrying about those things." He laughed.

"You don't think she be mad?"

"No, why would she be?"

"Because we aren't married."

"Oh Kates she honestly doesn't care about that at this point. If you were Ginny she'd have a cow. But for whatever reason I have a good feeling that she'll be happy about this one." He smirked.

"George I have some dinner if you two want to come down and have some," Molly called up from downstairs.

"Are you hungry?"

"I guess..."

"Might as well appease her, I always say," he said and got up and left the room.

Walking down the stairs I noticed something that I hadn't noticed before. George was even more different than I had thought. Even the way he walked was different. It was like now he was a completely different person than he used to be.

We walked by Molly's clock on the way to the kitchen, everyone was back to normal now and no one was in mortal peril. However when I looked back I noticed that Fred and George's hand was on lost and neither one of their faces were still in their frames. I stopped to look at it more closely to see if they would come back or something to explain this.

"It's been like that since it all happened," Molly said from behind me. "We came home in the morning and they had all moved to home except those two... Makes sense I suppose, I never really thought that the hand would ever need to point to dead so it's never been an option... I like to think it still tells me where his soul would be, like I figure he and George are lost without each other. So the clock is supposed to tell me where they are. They're lost so it points to lost." She said simply and then walked into the kitchen.

Fred and George literally were always together. They even share a hand on their mother's clock to prove it. Now they are separated forever and not even the clock knows what to do.

_Nothing about George was the same. Looking at him you could barely recognize him. He's skinner, more frail and helpless looking. His once glittering ice blue eyes are now a dark, sad, stormy blue. His face seems tired, like it would be impossible for it to smile without falling off. Even his radiant red hair now seems dull and weak. I don't know how I haven't noticed this yet. Here I am freaking out because of something as simple as having a baby. People have babies everyday; it can't possibly be a common thing for people to loose a twin brother. Even more twin brother as close as Fred was to George. I'm acting like it's the end of the world and I still have everything I care deeply about. God I'm even getting something new to care about. This really was the end of the world that he knew for George. _

All throughout dinner Molly talked to me and I pretended to listen adding in the appropriate mmhms and oh nos. But the whole time I was fixated on George. He never once looked up from his plate and only ate about one third of the food on it. There used to be a time where he and Fred could have eaten all of the food on the entire Gryffindor table, especially during quidditch season. I've been such a horrible friend, he has probably needed me this whole time and the only time I've seen him is when we were both wasted and subsequently making a baby.

After dinner we went back up into his room and he just went back to sitting on his bed. I jumped on top of him and hug attacked him.

"Why hello," George said and looked at me weird.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for you more," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"You've probably been completely depressed and wanting someone to be here for you and I was off basically completely ignoring you."

"It's okay. I just figured I was bad in bed." He chuckled. _Leave it to George to be able to still joke in times like these._

"I wish I could fight that statement but I honestly don't remember."

"I could remind you," He said and raised his eyebrows up and down in that creepy, pervy sort of way.

"So how are you doing?" I asked, just ignoring his last comment.

"I'll make it. I guess, thanks to you, I have a reason to make it now," He said and seemed to be trying his hardest to smile.

_I really should have been here for him more…_

"Katherine, dear, it looks like that storm is coming back so if you are planning on going home soon I advise to leaving now so you can get back before it gets bad," Molly called from downstairs.

"You should go then," George said.

"But…are you sure you don't need me or anything?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I don't want you getting sick and dying. I can't loose you too. And you have to think about the baby now, too, so you can't be up to you're same old habits."

"Okay, but if you ever need anything, and I mean anything at all don't be afraid to come over, or send an owl, and I'll be here in a heart beat."

"Well noted, I might take you up on that as well."

"I'll be always expecting you."

"Until then I suppose?"

"Until then," I said and gave him one more big bear hug.

"I still say it's going to be a boy," he said as I was leaving the room.

"How about this… I'll let you name it if you're right."

"Sounds like a deal to me." He smirked. _He still looks so weak. Like I need to just pick him up and hide him from the world or something._

I ran back and gave him one more hug and then apparated home……


	5. Chapter 5

So now is the calm before the storm

So now is the calm before the storm. Oliver comes home today and I've officially decided that I'm just going to tell him straight forward and whatever happens is the way it's supposed to be. Or at least that's what I keep telling myself. Truthfully I'm freaking out. To the point where Alicia forced me to go out for ice cream with her. In her mind ice cream solves everything, especially for pregnant women.

She was right, though. There was something about eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream that was bigger than your head with little gummy hippogriffs smiling out at you that just made you forget about everything else in the world. Alicia's choice was a little more classic, with a ginormous bowl of vanilla with chocolate syrup and a large cherry on top. Of course she ended up with chocolate syrup all over her face at times making it almost impossible to take her seriously.

"I heart ice cream," she said after stuffing a spoon full of it into her mouth.

"Only fools can honestly say they don't," I laughed.

"I don't think I've ever met such a fool."

"Oliver doesn't like it."

"Well, we already know that he's a fool. The question is now: does he like pie?" she said like this statement was totally logical.

"What?"

"Remember babies are like pie, sooo if he likes pie then he'll like babies and we won't have any issues." All this said with out ever once letting her eyes leave the mountain of ice cream directly in front of her.

"I don't know if he likes pie honestly," I said thinking hard about it.

"George likes pie."

"But what if he only likes certain types of pie?" I said, ignoring her comment.

"It's still pie. Kates, I don't even know what we are metaphorically talking about anymore. _You still have to tell Oliver!_" she said, actually looking at me instead of the ice cream.

"I know…." I said, playing with my spoon.

"Good, now be active and do. Well, do as in tell Oliver."

"Yeah. I obviously don't need any help in doing anything else."

"Funny. So, what are you going to tell him?" she asked reentering her mountain of ice cream.

"I have no idea." I started trying to cover a hippogriff with ice cream.

"Well it needs to involve the words 'I…baby….yours…not….having…am…a…that's.' Or something along those lines, and not necessarily in that order."

"Well is that all I should say? Ha, just scream that and run out of the room. Sounds like a plan to me."

"Ha, do it. But as he's a quidditch player and you're a big o'- not really, Kates, I still love you- pregnant lady, he could probably catch you."

"Hey now. I was a quidditch player once...and I'm not _that_ pregnant yet."

"But you haven't been practicing, because you're pregnant, with not Oliver's baby, who you need to tell."

"I know, I know. Just let me put it off for a little bit longer."

"No. It'll just be worse later, because then you'll be fat."

"I'm already pretty fat," I said poking the small bulge that was starting to stick out.

"Oh shut up, and don't change the subject. When did you say Oliver was coming back?"

"Sometimelatertodaymabye," I mumbled.

Alicia threw her palm to her face. "What time exactly?"

"I don't know sometime around fiveish maybe..."

"What time is it now?"

"Noon I think."

"So then, after we are done eating our delicious ice cream, we are going to go shopping and get you something cute, because no guy can get mad at something cute, and we are going to show up at his house and surprise him with some news about pie."

"Alright but I'm telling you now that I'm going to eat this ice cream very slowly."

"Here I'll eat half of it for you," she said, and instantly started digging into my bowl. I hadn't even noticed her finish off her own.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind but alright." I laughed and we finished my ice cream.

"So shopping?" I asked.

"Yes shopping!" she said with a smile on her face. She dragged me out the door and to this little robes shop down the road.

"So we need something sexy that shows him why he loves me, but draws attention to the bulge so it can be like 'Oh and I'm pregnant with someone else's kid.'"

"Well it should be red, because red is sexy and dark jeans. Oh with pointy shoes!" she said and ran off in some distant direction.

"What do you think of these?" she said holding up a pair of stiletto pumps that could kill someone.

"Are you crazy?"

"Oh not for you. I just like them…sorry I got side tracked." She smiled and went back to looking at clothes.

Most of the rest of the day I spent with Alicia was like this, though eventually she did get me the perfect outfit of a silky red wrap blouse with dark wash jeans. It really did look good on me even if it was showing off the small amount of a bulge that I had sticking out from my stomach.

Alicia walked me to Oliver's but then forced me to the door and waited out of site to make sure that I went in. She needed to be sure that I wasn't going to freak out and run away. Honestly if she wasn't there, I have to say that I probably would have attempted to do that.

Oliver was surprised to see me so soon after he got home and he didn't seem to notice that bulge at all.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I didn't seem as thrilled to see him as I normally was. At this moment I was wishing that he couldn't see me at all.

"I've been better." I tried to smile.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down.

"We need to talk."

"That's never a good way to start of saying something."

"What?"

"Whenever someone starts off saying something like that it's normally followed by bad news like, I killed your fish, or I'm leaving you."

"Well you don't have a fish, and I'm not leaving you….though I wouldn't be surprised if you left me." I started fidgeting with my finger nails.

"Were you with someone else?" he asked in his most formal and accusing sounding voice he could manage. Like you know, when your in the Principal's office and you're about to be yelled at for something? Oliver's voice was somewhere along the lines of that tone of voice.

"NO!...Well not really."

_I_ _can't do this, I can't do this…The door is right there, I could just sprint off right now and send him an owl or something. That way I won't have to see his judgmental face. No. Come on Kates you've got to be strong…_

"What the hell does that mean?!"

_Shit….him getting all pissy at me isn't going to make this any easier. He is always pissy at me now._

"Well, it's not like I went out and purposely slept with the first guy I found just because I was bored."

"But you did sleep with someone?"

"Well that kinda has to do with why I'm here..."

_Actually that has everything to do with why I'm here, for if I hadn't then I wouldn't be in this predicament. I mean if I had just slept with George, I would have just forgotten about it, and moved on with my life, in this case I can really only do that for like five more months, then it might be a little obvious. _

"So just tell me Katie, why _are_ you here?"

"I'm kinda pregnant..." _I suppose, though, that I'm a little more then kind of._

"What do you mean you're _kinda_ pregnant?"

"Um... well, more or less I'm about two months pregnant."

"Wait…I've been gone for longer then that."

"Yeah, see that's the thing… I'm not exactly positive that it's yours."

"What do you mean? Who else's could it be?"

"Well... you see I might have accidentally slept with George after Fred's funeral."

"What?!"

"I didn't know what I was doing! I was beyond drunk and Alicia left us alone in the apartment. I honestly don't even remember doing anything. I just kind of woke up next to him and put two and two together."

"I can't believe this," Oliver said as he stood up and started pacing the room.

_I knew he was going to do this… Though who wouldn't act this way if their girlfriend slept with someone else and ended up pregnant with their baby? _

"I'm so sorry… I'd do anything to change this."

"You can't really do anything about it, can you?"

"I'm sorry……"

_Oh great I think I'm going to cry._

"Katie… don't cry" he said and sat down next to me to try to comfort me.  
"I messed everything up."

"You didn't mess everything up," he said.

"Are you going to stay with me?" Oliver knew this was coming and as I started to say it he let out a long sigh.

"I don't know Kates. It's going to be complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"It's going to be hard, is all. I mean, how can I convince myself that you love me if you have the product of someone else's love running around at your feet? I mean they don't call it a love child for nothing."

"I know… but this is a completely different and abnormal situation. Most people do this kind of thing because they don't love their boyfriend. I still love you as much as ever."

"Do you really think this will work?"

"I really want it to"

"Are you positive that you don't love George?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he loves you?"

"No… well I don't know… I don't think so."

"What would you do if he did?"

"I have no idea."

"Yeah…."

"Oliver, all that I know is that I really do love you. I didn't mean for this to happen, it just kind of did and now there's nothing I can do about it. George and I have been friends forever and I'm pretty sure that's all we'll ever be. Just now we'll happen to share a little bit more then normal friends do. But I still want to try with us, if it doesn't work then that's that. I just don't want to wake up five years from now and not know if we could have worked this out."

"Kates… I'll always love you, no matter what, and I'm willing if you are. It's just going to be really, really hard, but I'm ready"

"Really?!"

"Yeah…"

And that was that, he was willing to give me a second chance...god only knows why. I better not fuck this up...there is no way that he'll give me a third chance.

* * *

**a/n: GASP I updated something! I don't know if any of you realize this but this is like a huge accomplishment for me! I haven't updated like ANYTHING in months. So...yeah I'm sorry if this sucks but I really doubt any of you are that into this story that you really care how badly it sucks or the fact that it takes me months to update. I also have no idea why this was the first one I would actually update being that I have like five unfinished stories and they all have half written chapters on my computer that I need to finish but the point is that I finally finished this one and I'm proud of myself and wanted you all to know. **


End file.
